


Umbrella Academy one shots!

by Allison_reddie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Sibling Bonding, Violence, Weapons, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_reddie/pseuds/Allison_reddie
Summary: Umbrella Academy one shots that I’ll be making! Please feel free to add requests in the comments and share your thoughts! <3
Comments: 42
Kudos: 69





	1. Five gone

**Author's Note:**

> One shot number one: What if Diego didn’t come into the barn to stop the fight between Five and Lila when he did? What if something bad had happened before he could stop it?  
> TW:descriptions of violence and threats

Five struggled beneath Lila, having trouble breathing with her foot on his throat.

”Eat shit and die” Five choked out as he tried in vain to get her off.

Lila let out a yell of rage as she tried harder to crush fives throat.

Five gets a grasp on her foot and twists her off. Lila falls to the ground with a thud and gives him enough time to stand and get his bearings.

”Come on, let’s finish this thing” Five says as he goes back to his fighting stance.

”This isn’t gonna be quick” Lila says as her voice quivers. “You are going to suffer for what you’ve done” 

Five stares at her with confusion and gives in “Lady, I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about” he says.

“Ronnie and Anita Gill” Lila says with grief.

”Mean nothing to me” Five says with a weary look, hoping his siblings won’t be long

“1993, East London” Lila continues, waiting to see recognition on his face.

”You hog tied them and shot them in the back of the head. And they never did anything to anyone. They didn’t _deserve_ to die like that”

Five gapes at Lila as he remembers. “The flower merchants..” he mumbles, “They were your parents?!” He finishes in shock.

It was nothing but another job he was forced to do. He feels the weight of the guilt on his shoulders from every person he’s killed but he’d do it all over again if it meant saving his family.

”You’re right..” Five answers as he steps back. “I killed them..but I killed a lot of people over the years. None of it was ever personal” Five continues as he raises his hands in defense.

Five looks Lila in the eyes before going to talk again “If you want to blame someone, blame the handler alright? She-“ Five was cut off by three bullets going through his torso.

Five crashed to the ground coughing and wheezing as he held onto his wounds, trying desperately to stop the flow of blood from leaving his body.

Lila stood in shock watching as five struggled with each breath on the ground.

”Oh dear that could’ve been messy.” The handler said as she happily walked over to five and lowered herself to his body. “You could have caused a big problem for me mister” The handler whispered into Five’s ear.

Lila trembled as she looked to her mom. “I-I said _I’d_ be the one to kill five!”

”Oh sweetheart I wasn’t trying to steal your thunder. Some things are just meant to be” The handler said with a sick smile.

A commotion from the barn opening snapped their attention from Five

”Lila you don’t-“ Diego stopped as he saw his brother laying on the ground, bleeding out.

”Five!!!” Vanya shouted as she, Klaus and Allison ran to him.

Five was turned over and gave a groan of pain as it jostled his wounds. “Can’t...move” Five mumbled.

Diego looked from Five to the handler who was still holding her gun “Did you do this?!?” Diego’s voice betrayed him, cracking with his emotions as he pulled a knife to the handler.

The handler went to smile said “Au sera, sera” and laughed before she was shot in the back by the remaining Swede.

Lila screamed out for her mother as she ran forward to take the briefcase

Luther chased after her but was stopped when Diego tackled him to the ground. Lila gave one look at them before disappearing in a pop of blue.

The last Swede watched them all for a moment before leaving, dropping his gun to show that he was done.

”Five!” Vanya shouted, tears spilling from her face as she held into her little brothers cheeks. Five was pale and barely responsive.

Diego ran over to help lift him up. “Five it’s gonna be okay w-we’ll get you fixed up” he cried.

Five stirred to stare at him slowly before giving him a smile.

He knew they would, he thought as dark enveloped his vision and the world went numb.


	2. Shrapnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request: What if Luther found Five in bed after Grace treated his shrapnel wound? Sibling angst and care will ensue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: not to graphic but a description of Five’s shrapnel wound!
> 
> As always feel free to add as many requests as you want, I love reading your creative ideas!<3

Luther walked into the Hargreeves home just as Diego and Allison start rushing downstairs, heading for the front door.

”Hey, what happened to you guys and Five going after this Harold Jankins dude?” Luther asked, confused on why they were back so soon.

”Well we would’ve been if Five hadn’t decided to hide his damn bullet wound from us” Diego grumbled as he shouldered past Luther and out the door.

Allison stopped and turned to Luther.

”Wait- What happened to five?” Luther asked, worry starting to naw at his chest.

”Five was hiding a shrapnel wound ever since he got back earlier. He passed out at Harolds house due to the blood loss.” Allison said while shaking her head.

Luther gaped at her before asking “Wait is he okay?” Wanting to know that his brother isn’t in a dire situation.

”He seems fine now, we had mom help fix him up. But I really have to go now, I think I know where vanya is gonna be and I need to warn her about Harold” Allison said in a rush and heads out the front door after Diego.

Luther turns away from the door and starts to head towards five’s room. Why would five hide his injuries from them? Better yet who had even hurt five? He thought to himself as he climbed the stairs.

When he reached Five’s room he saw his mother leaving the room humming to herself. Luther watched her leave before walking into his room.

”Jesus” Luther mumbled as looks at the bloody bandage on fives side.

Luther should’ve been there. He was so busy worrying about the moon that he neglected his own responsibility as a brother.

Luther let out a sigh before glancing at fives face, frowning when he saw that Five looked warm and a sheen of sweat had begun to collect on his forehead.

Luther instinctually held a hand to fives face and pursed his lips as he felt the heat radiating from his forehead.

Maybe he hasn’t been there for his siblings when they’d asked him to, but if he could make up for it now then he sure as hell would.

Five began to stir with a groan of discomfort

”Luther?” Five mumbled as he saw his brothers face looking down at him.

”Five, hey...” Luther whispered, trying to keep himself from being to loud.

”Where’s Allison and Diego?” Five questioned.

”They went back out to keep looking for Vanya” Luther answered as he wiped a towel he found laying on the side table on fives sweaty face.

”And you’re here because...?” Five questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

”Can’t a guy try to catch up on some family bonding with his brother?” Luther chuckled.

Five fixed him a glare that told him that wasn’t the right answer

Luther sighed “I’ve been a shitty brother. I should’ve listened to you guys earlier when you left. You all are trying to save the world and what am I doing? Crying over dad sending me to the moon?” Luther muttered.

”You know you deserve to be upset Luther” Five says, feeling slightly better from the cool towel.

“Maybe but now isn’t the time to make things about me. I could’ve helped but I chose not to. I’m sorry Five” Luther answered sadly.

”Apology accepted” Five replies with a slight smile.

Five then winces from the headache that stings his head

Luther looks at his brother with a frown and returns the cold towel to his head. “You just need to rest right now” Luther says.

”Maybe it wouldn’t kill me” Five answers as he shuts his eyes, the strain of the last few days finally catching up to him.

Luther watches as fives breathing eventually evens out. He smiles when he can tell his brother won’t be up for a while.

”You must’ve been exhausted” Luther quietly laughed as he pulled the covers up to fives chin.

”Who is?” Klaus asks from the doorway.

Luther jumps, not having expected there to be someone else in the house with them.

Klaus just flashes a smile. “We’ve been looking all over town for you! And _you_ said he wouldn’t come back to the house!” Klaus quietly shouted as he pointed his finger at nothing.

Luther made an unimpressed sound and looked back to five “I was wrong earlier, there’s better ways to deal with how I’m feeling. I shouldn’t have left anyways, Five’s hurt and I never even checked on him.”

Klaus peeked over Luthers shoulder to look at Five, who’s still sound asleep.

”Old man finally tired himself out huh?” Klaus said in an amused tone.

”Something like that” Luther answers as Klaus sits down besides him.

Luther feels fives forehead again and sighs in relief when he feels that the fever has gone down.

”From now on, I want us to be a family, a real family” Luther says 

Klaus glances at him with a smile before looking off towards an empty chair.

Things would get better, They’d just have to wait. 


	3. Teen Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request: We know that ghosts don’t age...so how is Ben all grown up? This involves teenager Ben and grown up Klaus shenanigans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to send requests! I love to hear them

“You wanna watch me piss in dads gas tank?” A young Klaus asked Ben.

Ben contemplated it. He was supposed to go into the light, but why would he do that when he could stay with his brother and see his siblings? It seemed like an easy choice at the time.

”Sure” Ben said with a smile. Maybe Klaus was right? Maybe the light will always be there, he could go whenever he wants.

 ** _17 years later_**...

” _Klaus”_ Ben whined from his spot on the table. “We haven’t done anything all day” 

Klaus pulled his head out from under the cupboards. “Oh _I’m_ sorry, I forgot my sole purpose is to entertain my little dead brother” 

Ben scowled. Although Klaus was technically true about him being younger, it still annoyed him. I guess what they say about ghosts not aging is true. To forever be a 15 year old boy, Ben thought sadly.

“Not my fault I’m dead and have no life to live” Ben grumbled.

Klaus seemed to consider this statement for a minute. “Fine. We can do something. But I have to like it because I’m not wasting my time so that we can read books” Klaus said with a gag.

Ben smiled and hopped down from the counter. “What if we pranked the others?” Ben said. It’d been a long time since he’d messed with his siblings. And although he loved them, that doesn’t mean he can’t have fun with them.

Klaus seemed surprised yet delighted at this answer. “My goodness Ben. What a wonderful idea! Maybe I can steal some money from their wallets while we’re at it, that’d be a funny prank” Klaus said with a smile.

Ben shakes his head disapprovingly. “I’m thinking we do something to Diego since he believed you when you stole my credit for saving his life that one time.” Ben said, standing to his full height. (Even if it wasn’t much)

Klaus just smiled and followed Ben as they walked towards Diego’s room.

“So what are we thinking?” Klaus asked as he looked around his brothers boring room.

”Diego’s scared of needles” Ben answers as he turns to point to the medical tray that’s in the medical bay.

Klaus gives a laugh as he walks over to collect the needles. It seemed harmless enough, well, as harmless as needles can be.

Klaus scattered the needles throughout Diego’s room, nowhere where he’d get injured by them but in places he’d see them.

”Nice.” Ben said once Klaus was done placing them around the room.

”Now we wait” Klaus responds as they head down the stairs and towards the bar.

It was quiet for a while as they waited for Diego to come home. Ben looked up to Klaus and found him already staring at him.

”What?” Ben asked, confused.

”I never really thought about it but...you never got a chance to grow up. I guess when I conjured you when we were kids I just thought..Things would go back to normal.” Klaus finished sadly.

Ben gave a sad smile “Klaus, that was no ones fault. I’m not mad about it. I got to spend all this time with you and our siblings. I’m glad I could see it all”

Klaus smiled and patted his shoulder.

”Besides, I’m not the only kid around here. Don’t forget about old man now child five” Ben said. Both of them erupting into laughter after.

”I’m glad you’re here Ben” Klaus says.

”Me too” Ben replies 

Upstairs, they could hear Diego scream and the sure sound of his unconscious body hitting the floor.

The two erupted into laughter once more


	4. The performance of Vanya hargreeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request: Five gets shot in the theater during the last episode of season one. Will things go differently afterwards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gunshot wounds and descriptions of multiple deaths
> 
> And as always, feel free to give requests!

Five stared at Bens figure. His dead brother was now standing next to Klaus helping kill commission agents. How could Klaus do that? Since _when_ could he do that?

Five’s attention snapped back to Vanya when he noticed that she was still playing the violin at full force, not having noticed her dead brother in front of her.

How could they stop her? Five knew he’d said that Vanya would always be the bomb, but did that really matter? She was still his sister, his only friend growing up. He couldn’t give up on her yet.

Five trudged forward towards the stage, feeling the thrum of the violin music shake him to his bones.

Luther turned away from Ben and looked to five. “Five! Get away from her! It’s dangerous!” He shouted over the noise of screams and gunfire.

Five didn’t care. He was alone without his siblings for 45 years. He wasn’t about to live the rest of his life without yet another sibling.

”Vanya!” Five yelled, the more he forced himself forward, the harder it got. The ground felt as if it was going to swallow him.

”Vanya you have to listen to me!” Five shouted again.

Diego came back from where he had been fighting Cha Cha. As he came back from backstage he noticed a commission agent getting close to five, pointing his gun at him.

”Five! Get down!” Diego shouted.

By the time Five had heard Diego it was too late. He felt the hot pain of the bullet go through him, felt the taste of copper spill from his mouth as he fell to the ground.

Allison’s face showed the agony she was feeling. She gripped onto Luthers arm as a painful sob retched it’s way from her throat.

Klaus turned to see the commotion. Five was laying on the ground, and by the looks of it he seemed to be unmoving.

”Shit..” Luther whispered in disbelief.

In the haze of her anger, Vanya glanced down to five on the floor. He looked so small curled up on the ground, his own blood forming a puddle beneath him.

At the sight of it, Vanya’s power tuned down. She felt the rage inside of her turn into grief and pain.

”Five?” Vanya whispered 

* * *

“Five!” A young Vanya shouted as she barged her way into Fives room. Five looked up from his book with a smile, but schooled it into a scowl at being bothered from his free time.

”What is it Vanya?” Five asked as he set his book down.

”I need to practice the violin but it’s boring by myself! Do you wanna listen to me do it?” Vanya pleaded 

Five looked into her puppy dog eyes and sighed. “Fine. But only because I needed a break from my book anyway” he grumbled.

Vanya gave a cheer before turning around and getting in position to play. She began her music and let instinct take over.

Five watched her with a smile. He’d never admit it, but he loves seeing Vanya happy. Their father never included her or even let her hang out with the others. Five was the only one who seemed to even give her a second glance.

Five sat down next to Vanya and listened as the rest of the song played out.

”You’re getting good at that” Five says to her.

Vanya blushes at the praise and smiles “Well I’m glad to be good at _something_ ” she says quietly.

Five frowns at that. “Screw dad! He’s just a cranky old man who doesn’t care about anyone’s feelings. You’re good at many things Vanya. You don’t need powers to be incredible. You do that just fine by being yourself”

Vanya smiles and wraps five in a hug “Thanks five...maybe one day we’ll get out of here together? We can both find ways to be incredible that dad would never have thought of!” Vanya says excitedly.

Five smiles at her speech. “I’d like that” he says as he wraps his arms around her as well.

The next morning was the last time Vanya saw five for 17 years.

* * *

Vanya lets out a scream as the energy she had built up explodes across the theater and kills every commission agent, all of them hitting the wall with a sickening crack.

Vanya then falls to the floor as she pulls Five’s body towards her. She holds him closely as the others run up to them.

”Is he...” Klaus said with tears in his eyes

Luther got on the ground next to Vanya and checks fives pulse. “He’s...he’s still breathing!” Luther says with relief.

Diego takes off his jacket and wraps it tightly around Fives torso so that he doesn’t bleed out.

”We have to get him out of here!” Klaus yells as Diego and Luther pick five up, Allison running over to comfort Vanya who is still crying over fives body.

They all scrambled out of the theater in a rush.

* * *

Five opens his eyes slowly. The bright lights of the hospital makes his head hurt. He lets out a groan from the pain as he turns his head.

Vanya is suddenly in his line of vision. She looks wrecked and about to cry. He frowns wondering why before remembering the last few days.

Vanya helps five to sit up as he rubs his head. “How long was I out?” Five asks.

”Three days.” Vanya answers sadly. “Five I’m so sorry...this is all my fault, I hurt Allison, I hurt so many people, I got you hurt!” She rants as tears begin to spill.

Five grabs her hand and tightens it. “No. None of that is your fault Vanya. You couldn’t control it. That doesn’t make you a bad person”

Vanya smiles. It feels just like when they were kids again. She wipes the tears off her cheeks and settles back into her seat.

”But it looks like we found it” Five says out of nowhere.

“Found what?” Vanya asks, confused.

”Something incredible that’s new about you” Five said with a smile.

For the first time in a while. Vanya believed it too.


	5. Listen to my voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Vanya has a singing gig and some new friends. How will her siblings react to this new information?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure there isn’t anything triggering here but if you find something you think I should mention please let me know!!!   
> And as always feel free to comment any requests or feedback! I love hearing from you guys

The hargreeves siblings were walking into a new restaurant they haven’t tried yet. They were trying to get some sibling bonding in now that the apocalypse has been averted.

”Why isn’t Vanya with us?” Klaus asked with a pout. Their sister had been left out their entire childhood so it seemed odd of her to pass up a chance to hang out with them all.

”Vanya said she had plans tonight and that we should go ahead without her” Allison says will a small smile. She wanted her sister to be there too but she had said she was fine with them going regardless.

”Well let’s hurry up because I’m starving” Diego said as they were led to their table. They all sat down and admired the fancy environment around them. The only reason the could afford a place like this was because of Allison and her million dollar fortune.

”This place seems nice so you guys better not do anything embarrassing” Five grumbled as he sat down. Allison chuckled at his remark and turned to see her brothers all scowling at him.

”Well let’s have fun! We don’t go out everyday” Allison says as she looks to the menu. Just as she started to read she heard clapping coming from all the tables. She looked up to the stage that was in the front of the restaurant and opened her mouth in shock at seeing Vanya emerge from the curtains with a timid smile.

”Is that..?” Luther asked, confusion laced in his voice.

”Holy shit it is” Klaus said with a laugh.

They all watched as Vanya walked towards the microphone and greeted everyone in the restaurant. She was dressed in a navy blue suit with a black tie, her hair put into a single side braid.

”I didn’t realize she had gotten another job” Diego said as he watched their sister on stage.

Vanya grabbed her microphone and music started to play from the band behind her. Vanya started to sing an old song they used to hear when they were kids, a song they all listened to when they needed comfort.

”Oh my god” Allison whispered. She was in awe of her sister. Why didn’t Vanya tell them she could sing? Allison almost wanted to feel offended that her sister wouldn’t share that with an actress like herself.

Vanya continued to sing gently, her voice like silk that soothes the audience. By the looks on all the guests they’d have to guess that she’s been doing this for a while.

”Well that is interesting” Five mumbled from his seat at the table.

Vanya soon ended the song and the audience applauded her. And as quick as she was on stage she left. Most likely swapping places with the next performer of the night.

”Did any of you know about this?” Allison asked her brothers.

All her siblings shook their head as a no. Allison sighed, of course Vanya wouldn’t tell them. She would probably hate to have the attention on her after everything that’s happened.

”We should congratulate her when we see her!” Klaus said with a cheer.

Allison thought Klaus was right. She wanted her sister to be comfortable with them.

Just then, Vanya walked out and started heading towards a table on the opposite side of the restaurant. Allison was about to call her over when she was _who_ Vanya was waking to. Vanya approached a group of girls who all stood up to applaud Vanya and hug her. It seemed like they were all good friends and Allison found herself speechless.

”Who are they?” Five asked with a rise of an eyebrow. Allison didn’t know but she wanted to find out. Who’s to say they could trust them? Could Vanya trust them? What if they hurt her?

“Klaus let’s go say hi!” Allison said. Klaus looked reluctant but stood up to follow anyways. They approached the table and Allison cleared her throat when it was clear they hadn’t even noticed them.

One of the girls at the table looked to them and then to Vanya “Vanny, it looks like some fans wanna say hi!”

Fans? Allison was fuming. She put on a dangerous smile as Vanya turned around to face them. Vanya looked surprised to say the least, and then came the embarrassment as she began to flush red.

”No actually, we’re her siblings. Who totally knew Vanya was playing tonight” Allison said with a playful glare towards Vanya.

Vanya flushed again “I’m sorry I should have told you guys but it just seemed irrelevant..”

”Vanya we would’ve loved to hear about it. You know we wanna know more about you.” Klaus said with a smile.

Vanya smiles back “I know..it’s just something I was keeping to myself for a while” 

“So how’d this whole thing come together anyway?” Allison asked, wanting to know more about these people.

Vanya looked to her friends at the table and back to Allison “it’s just a group thing I’ve been trying. I wanted to get into new hobbies and the girls were so nice to let me join them” Vanya said.

”Well I’m glad your doing something you enjoy” Allison said with a small smile. “Just feel free to tell us next time sis” 

Vanya gave another small smile. “You’re right. I will. I’m almost wrapped up here anyways so how about we all go home and do a movie night?” Vanya says.

Allison and Klaus smile

”That sounds great”


	6. Sticks and stones may break my bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request: When Luther throws Five off the stairs, he doesn't blink. Resulting in Five getting injured and his siblings have to take care of him and their mess by themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Descriptions of injury
> 
> As usual, Please feel free to add requests! Although right now I have three other one shot requests I need to get out so it might take a little! Thank you!

Luther was leaving.

Why couldn't his siblings just listen to him? It's not like they have the luxury of choosing solutions for their problems. The doomsday is still going to happen and their only chance at stopping it right now is talking to their dad. What about this was so hard to understand?

Five blinked in front of Luther and Diego as they argued while walking down the stairs. Luther looked annoyed that Five had gotten in front of him.

"No one leaves until we figure this out" Five growled. He wouldn't let them all throw away their only chance like this. If they could just work together they could've stopped this by now!

Luther started nodding his head, as if he was contemplating what Five had said.

Five let out a sigh of relief, maybe things wouldn't end so badly here after all.

But that thought was gone as Luther grabbed Five by the front of his shirt and threw him over the stairs. Normally Five would just blink away to safety, it's what he'd _want_ to do. But he was so tired. His powers were exhausted after all the work he'd done in the past two days, he could barely even move without feelings aches and pain go through his bones. So when he reached for his powers he was panicked when he felt nothing.

Five hit the ground with a snap, laying limply on the floor.

He could distantly hear Allison scream and the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. He was turned over by Diego who looked like he was freaking out.

Jesus. He tries to convince his family to help him stop the apocalypse and what do they do? Toss him aside. Literally.

"Luther what the hell!?!" Klaus yelled. He'd seen his brothers fight many times but this just seemed uncalled for.

"I-I didn't mean to- Why didn't he blink?!?" Luther yelled.

"Five? Hey buddy can you hear me?" Diego asked, patting five's cheeks quickly.

Five just laid still while he stared up past Diego, distantly Diego had noticed the tears flowing past five's cheeks, the worry only growing deeper in Diego.

"Diego pick him up and bring him upstairs, we need to make sure nothings broken" Allison instructed, moving up the stairs already.

Diego nodded and scooped Five up into his arms, he saw the guilt on Luther's face but didn't feel any sympathy, after all Luther was the one that caused this.

Diego got upstairs and gently laid Five on the guest bed. Allison started stripping five of his clothes and gasped when she saw the bruises littering her brothers body.

"Jesus" Allison mumbled.

"His arm" Vanya points out "It looks broken." 

She was right. Five's arm that he'd landed on was bent in a weird angle. Diego winced just thinking about how much that hurt. 

"I'll reset it" Diego said with a look of determination. With a strong grip and a push, Five's arm snapped back into place, a grunt of pain escaping five's mouth.

"Five can you hear us?" Vanya asked. But five gave no answer, his head lolled to the side with his eyes still open.

"I don't think his body's working right now" Luther mumbled.

"Yeah no thanks to _you_ " Diego snapped.

"Guys stop!" Klaus shouted. "We need to be here for Five!". Everyone looked away in guilt, Five had done so much for them and here they are, still fighting like children.

Diego nodded and sat down next to five. "We'll be here for him. We all will" Diego whispered.

For the next few days they all took turns caring for Five. Five still wasn't moving or talking but he was looking better. They could only hope the damage wasn't permanent. They'd take him to a real doctor but it'd be so hard to explain who they are and what their insurance shit would be. If Five could talk he'd be yelling at them to stop doomsday and to do something productive. It made Diego sad that Five thought so little of himself, he was so ready to throw himself in front of a train if it meant the safety of his family.

Luther came in a lot to keep apologizing to five. Looking back on it Diego knew that Luther hadn't wanted this to happen, but it still doesn't make him not want to blame him.

Vanya and Allison came in frequently to help feed and clean Five. Diego kept thinking how much Five would hate that if he was able to protest. Five almost always seemed to be awake but unresponsive to them.

Besides for helping five they still _were_ trying to stop doomsday. It was hard to do without the insight from Five but it was better than waiting for it to hit them. He liked to think Five would be proud of them.

Klaus was with Diego a lot. Constantly telling his dumb jokes to them and trying to lighten the mood. Diego thought it was a nice gesture, although Five would most likely disagree.

It was now two days until the assumed apocalypse when Five started moving, barely but it was there. The twitch in his fingers and the flutter of his eyelids. They were all hoping for five to come back to them soon. But until then they kept Five company. Now that Five had actually rested a lot of his wounds have healed up nicely. Small wins, Diego supposed.

It was later that night when Five talked. It was quiet, in fact you could've missed it but with the deadly silence in the room it was unmistakable. The soft murmur that came from Five.

"Thanks guys" Five had mumbled tiredly.

Everyone looked ready to burst into tears, Vanya and Allison throwing their selves onto Five to hug him. Five let out a squawk of protest before giving in, the rest of their siblings joining the hug too. They all apologized to Five and told them how much they loved and missed him.

Five didn't really know what to think. But he knew his family had tried taking care of him and that was all that mattered. He'd love them no matter what and it was nice to know they felt the same.


	7. Dragging me under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: What if five didn't get up right away after the brick wall fell on him during the final episode?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Descriptions of injury  
> As always, feel free to give requests! I'm still a little behind on my requests but I promise I'll have most of them out by the end of the week! Thank you!

Five watched as Luther fell through the roof of the house. He stood up and rushed over to Luther's side.

"Luther! You all right?" Five asked worriedly, not wanting his brother to have gotten any harsh damage.

Luther groaned from where he was laying "Ugh...I think I swallowed my tongue" Luther moaned.

Five rolled his eyes. "Luther, if you swallowed your tongue, you wouldn't be talking, you big moron" Five grumbled. "Come on, on your feet" Five said as he helped Luther stand up.

Luther stood up disoriented. "What the hell happened? What was that?" Luther mumbled distractedly. 

Five turned towards the window. "She must've redirected Vanya's energy wave"

"Yeah, I know, but how?" Luther asked with a frown.

Five glanced up when he heard the sound of bricks falling apart. He saw the brick wall was tumbling down.

"Luther watch out!" Five yelled as he shoved Luther out of the way.

"Five!" Luther shouted as he watched his brother collapse under the bricks. He ran forward and attempted at shoving some of the bricks off before Lila blinked into the room.

"What are you?" Luther asks darkly.

Lila smiled at him. "Someone who wants to kill your brother"

Luther shrugged. "Well that's understandable, Diego can be a lot to handle"

"Yeah I was talking about Five" Lila muttered.

"Oh. Him too. But they're family so you're shit out of luck" Luther growled as he went to punch Lila, shocked when she matched his strength effortlessly.

"How is this possible?" Luther grumbled as he attempted to hit her again.

Lila just smiled "You gotta believe in yourself big boy" And with that she threw Luther through the wall of the house. 

Luther hit the ground painfully and groaned. He could distantly hear Allison yelling his name but he couldn't focus. By the time he could see what was going on, Allison couldn't breathe.

"Allison!" Luther yelled. Running to her side to attempt to help her.

How could she have all of their powers? It's impossible!

Luther gave Allison CPR until she gasped for air, finally able to breathe again.

They were distracted from their moment of peace as Diego yelled for help. All of the siblings ran to Diego's side to help him get free of the tractor that fell on his leg.

When Diego was set free they all took a breather to discuss about how Lila could copy their powers. Could it really be possible that she's one of them?

"Wait where's Five?" Allison asked with a frown.

"Probably around here somewhere" Diego mumbled.

"No, Five collapsed under the bricks that fell on him. He shoved me out of the way" Luther said.

"Why would he do that? You'd be fine." Klaus said, puzzled.

"I don't know either" Luther agreed.

"Well let's find him" Vanya suggested.

"No. We need to stop Lila first." Diego insisted. 

They all reluctantly went along with it and went into the barn to find Lila there.

Diego had stepped forward to try convincing Lila to trust them. They had been making progress with their discussion until the Handler had stormed into the barn with a gun. They all froze, prepared for the worst when the remaining Swede had come into the barn and shot her, the handler falling to the ground dead.

Lila had ran from Diego's grasp to get the briefcase. Luther immediately running to stop her.

"The case!" Luther yelled but was tackled as Diego yelled 'No!' at him.

Lila vanished with a pop of blue.

They all remained silent as they watched the Swede turn away from them and leave.

"Oh shit guys, Five!" Klaus said after a moment of silence.

"But what about Harlan? " Vanya protested.

"I'll go with you" Diego said, him and Vanya rushing down to the cellar doors.

Everyone else stood up and ran to the farm house

"Five!?!" Luther shouted as he began digging up the bricks. He slowed down when he saw Five's arm laying limply in the pile of bricks.

"Shit" Klaus mumbled as he began helping Luther brush off the bricks.

Luther grabbed Five and pulled him up and out of the pile of debris. 

Five was unconscious, he was covered in bruises and had a lot of bloody cuts on his face. Not to mention the heavy amount of dust coating his clothes.

"Oh my god" Allison gasped. They quickly laid Five on a nearby couch and quickly checked him over. He seemed to be fine besides for his injuries. But Five was still unresponsive. 

Diego and Vanya came into the house with Sissy and Harlan in tow.

"Five!" Vanya shouted as she ran over to his side.

"I think he's okay..." Allison said quietly.

Vanya nodded at her sadly before turning back to him in worry.

Eventually everything seemed to calm down. Diego had gone outside to meet with Herb and Dot. In the end they found a briefcase that would get them home. Now they just needed Five to wake up.

Five let out a groan as his eyes fluttered open. He was surprised to see all the worried faces of his siblings staring back at him.

"What happened? Where's the handler and Lila?" Five croaked out.

"Both gone. But the Handler is dead. We won" Diego said with a smirk.

Five frowned at that. "It's over?" he asked.

Allison nodded at him "We have a briefcase too. We can go home?"

Five seemed hesitant. 

"Five calm down I can practically hear your thoughts from here." Klaus chuckled.

Five just rolled his eyes. "It just seemed too easy" He mumbled.

"Not for us" Vanya said with a laugh.

Five looked like he wanted to argue but dropped it.

They had all eventually gathered outside to travel back to 2019. They all joined hands and prepared themselves for the trip. And with a flash of blue they were gone.

They all landed a day after the apocalypse with relief. They all started heading to the bar when Allison stopped Five.

"You should rest" Allison said.

"I'm fine" Five argued.

Allison's glare hardened. "I heard a rumor that you are going to go rest" She said

Five reluctantly went to lay down on the couch with a scowl.

Allison smiled. They'll have to thank Five for everything he's done for them someday.


	8. Enemies you don’t understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt request about Vanya being a secret FBI agent and having enemies come after her! 
> 
> TW!!!! There is a scene near the end that is creepy and may leave you to assume sexual assault. If you do not feel comfortable reading that line then please skip over the part where Vanya hits her head. Stay safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They also gave me another prompt but I felt like I couldn’t do it’s justice :(  
> But please enjoy!  
>  And as always, feel free to request some one shots.

Vanya and Allison held the door shut as the pounding on the other side shook the room.

“Vanya, who is that?!?” Allison shouted.

Vanya bit her lip as she looked towards her sister. “Ummm..” she said with a look of guilt.

* * *

Vanya worked for the FBI. Every since she got out of her childhood home she wanted to be a hero that her father never allowed her to be.

For just _once_ she wanted to do good and be appreciated for it. The FBI seemed like a logical choice.

She had been accepted immediately. Most likely because she was one of the umbrella academy children and knew multiple languages thanks to their fathers teachings.

She had trained for years and succeeded in many missions. She loved the job. She loved the reward of a win and having people congratulate her on her work.

But more than that, she loved saving people.

She had never told her siblings that she was in the FBI. There wasn’t really a point in mentioning it and at the time she just didn’t trust them with the information.

The only thing she told them about was her violin lessons, which were true. Besides for the FBI she still taught her lessons to children to perfect their skills.

It was probably a bad thing that she never mentioned it.

Vanya had enemies. Which tends to happen when you work for the FBI. She’s arrested and hurt many bad people. So it was simple to say that they’d all like revenge.

She just never thought it’d happen.

A man she had helped arrest over four years ago had broken out of jail. She hadn’t known about it at all. She was spending the night at the academy with her siblings.

The man that had broken free was named Terry Landade. He was a killer who had murdered over twenty innocent people. Terry had a sick fascination with his murder and would do disgusting things to the bodies of his victims. Vanya had only arrested him because they were able to track down his location before he moved again. But there was no doubt that the man blamed her for his arrest.

Everything had been fine at the academy. Her and her siblings were just watching a movie when the power had gone out.

Diego and Luther had left saying they’d go fix it. That left her, Allison, Klaus and Five by themselves. After a while Klaus and five had left to go check on them.

“It’s been half an hour. Shouldn’t they be back by now?” Allison asked worriedly.

“You’re right.” Vanya agreed and they headed towards the basement.

They hadn’t expected what they found.

Luther and Diego were knocked out cold and tied up. Klaus was on the ground holding his bleeding nose, and five was being choked against the wall by a man they couldn’t see from where they were.

“Five?!?” Allison yelled.

The man had stopped and thrown Five to the floor. When he turned around to face them Vanya gasped.

“Terry?” She asked with disbelief.

“Hello agent hargreeves...” The man said in a sickly voice.

“You know this creep?” Allison asked, alarmed.

Vanya ignored her. “How the hell did you break out of jail?” She snarled.

“Oh wouldn't you like to know” Terry growled before lunging towards them.

Vanya shoved Allison behind her and slammed the door shut. They both turned around to hold it from opening. 

* * *

“Vanya?!?” Allison yelled, snapping Vanya back to the present.

“He’s a killer I arrested four years ago.” Vanya answered.

Allison looked shocked. “What?”

“I was in the FBI.” Vanya supplied.

Allison looked dumbfounded but decided not to push it.

Just then the door was thrown open and they both lost their balance, falling to the floor.

Terry had kicked Allison into the wall and knocked her out cold.

“Allison!” Vanya cried out.

“What a shame...it’s just you and he now” Terry says as he punches Vanya, sending her head to hit the floor harshly.

Terry pinned Vanya down and started to pet her gently. “You’re so pretty...” he said softly.

Vanya gave a look of disgust before throwing him off of her with an energy blast.

Terry hit the ground with a smack and quickly went to get up before he was stopped.

Vanya looked at him with her piercing white eyes. “You’re never gonna hurt anyone again...” and with that she threw a blast so hard, it decapitated him.

Vanya looked towards Allison when he heard her groan.

“Allison! Are you okay?” She asked worriedly.

“I’m fine...but we really need to talk about this.” Allyson replied as she held her head.

Vanya gave a chuckle as she helped her sister stand, walking back into the other room to check on their brothers. “Yeah, yeah we do...”


	9. Update

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you guys know that I am still accepting prompts! And I will continue with these! I’m behind on a few requests and due to school and work right now I haven’t had the time to write them out! I will resume these once I’ve finished The umbrella academy fic I have right now. Thank you for your patience and love! Take care ❤️


End file.
